<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Stem Seduction (Prompt 3: Cherry) by Pickleweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610828">Cherry Stem Seduction (Prompt 3: Cherry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel'>Pickleweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alphonse Elric and Cats (mentioned), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Bets &amp; Wagers, Don't copy to another site, Edward Elric and Cats (mentioned), Flirting, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Humor, Jean Havoc is a Good Friend, Jean Havoc is a Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblique communication, POV Roy Mustang, Pining, Post-Canon, Riza Hawkeye is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was all Havoc’s fault.</em><br/> <br/><em>It certainly wasn’t Roy’s. And Ed probably wasn’t to blame; he seemed unaware of the innuendo underlying Havoc’s actions. Roy gave Havoc some grudging credit for the tactical success—Roy was </em>suffering<em> while surreptitiously watching Ed working to knot a cherry stem in his mouth the next table over.</em></p><p>A Roy/Ed getting-together story, featuring a bar, scheming Havoc, a betting pool, and Roy and Ed dancing around each other via oblique communication before finally going for what they want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Stem Seduction (Prompt 3: Cherry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General queer multifandom prompt series disclaimer: Fics are unbetaed and only lightly edited. I'm trying to go easy on myself to keep the words flowing. The writing may not be up to my usual standard, but who knows what'll happen!</p><p>Additional warnings: I'm not tagging this as "underage" because nobody's underage and there's no underage sexual content. That said, it's not explicitly stated when exactly Roy started becoming attracted to Ed, so if you're squicked by or morally opposed to even the <em>possibility</em> of Roy having been attracted to Ed before Ed was 18, you may want to give this a pass. Also, this fic mostly takes place in a bar, and people drink, including Ed and Roy. Neither Ed nor Roy drinks much though, or gets so much as tipsy.</p><p>With that out of the way, time for the fun stuff! I'm back with more Roy/Ed, this time a getting-together fic. I had a lot of fun writing this one. The prompt word "cherry" immediately brought the general idea to mind. I didn't expect it to get this long, though, but these guys have minds of their own and insisted on mostly oblique rather than direct communication.</p><p>Anyway, the main canon divergence is lack of Ed/Winry. It's some vague AU several years post canon where "Team Mustang", whatever they're up to, includes Ed. And they have an office as home base. I forgot if Havoc was still working in the general store by the end of the series, but I went with that because worked better for my purposes. I also didn't remember the degree of his disability by the end of the series, and only alluded to it (someday I will deliberately write disability, just not today)(also I usually do research to check on stuff like that but am playing fast and loose with these prompt inspired pieces). And, I only realized when tagging that I forgot to include poor Armstrong in the Team Mustang bar night... Idk where he is, feel free to headcanon him however you'd like.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all Havoc’s fault.</p><p>It certainly wasn’t Roy’s. And Ed probably wasn’t to blame; he seemed unaware of the innuendo underlying Havoc’s actions. Roy gave Havoc some grudging credit for the tactical success—Roy was <em>suffering</em> while surreptitiously watching Ed working to knot a cherry stem in his mouth the next table over. Roy’s thoughts when Ed’s pink tongue poked between his lips were not fit for public consumption. Team Mustang, plus Havoc, who was visiting, were enjoying Friday night drinks at their favorite watering hole, and Roy was pining, thirsty in a way no drink could quench, instead of relaxing like he’d planned.</p><p>And it was all Havoc’s fault. Because Havoc was the one who had demonstrated the trick, and goaded Ed into trying it. “You,” Roy hissed in Havoc’s ear, despite the fact neither Ed nor anyone else on the team would be able to hear him from their table over the chatter and other noise in the crowded bar, “are a conniving bastard.”</p><p>Havoc threw his head back and laughed at normal volume, then composed himself and quieted enough so only Roy could hear his reply. “That’s quite a compliment from the officer I’ve heard called that a lotta times.” He slapped Roy jovially on the back and took a pull of his beer.</p><p>Roy did the same with his own, then glanced back over at Ed, who was sitting between Breda and Fuery, mouth still working, tongue emerging now and again, brow furrowed in concentration. Breda was snickering, while Fuery was blushing a bit and trying to make conversation with Falman and Riza, who sat across from them. Though Roy couldn’t see her, he had a feeling Riza’s excellent poker face was in place. <em>She</em>, at least, was a good friend. Unlike the man sitting beside him.</p><p>“Why are you so proud of yourself for tormenting me?” Roy muttered to Havoc.</p><p>“Tormenting? Nah, boss, I’m just trying to move things along.”</p><p>Roy had tried and failed to get Havoc to stop calling him “boss”, given it didn’t apply anymore, and though Havoc sometimes called him by his name (which he’d sometimes done before anyway), he didn’t stop with “boss” so Roy had let it go. “Because?”</p><p>“You guys have been taking too long! We keep having to change our bets.”</p><p>Roy groaned. “I probably know the answer, but still have to ask. ‘Our bets’?”</p><p>“The office betting pool for when you and Elric’ll finally get your heads out of your asses and get together, of course,” Havoc confirmed Roy’s suspicions.</p><p>Roy took another swig of his beer before realizing something. “Jean, you don’t even work with us at the office anymore!”</p><p>“I’m an honorary member! Special veteran status!”</p><p>Before Roy could say anything else, a whoop, applause, and other congratulatory noise erupted from the other table, and Roy looked over to see a triumphant Ed standing, holding up a knotted cherry stem. Breda was straight up guffawing, pounding his fist on the table, Fuery looked embarrassed yet impressed, and Riza and Falman were clapping in a reserved manner.</p><p>Ed sat back down, beaming, and then his eyes met Roy’s across the room. They stared at each other for a beat, Roy having forgotten to put on an appropriate mask for the situation. And then, to Roy’s surprise, Ed blushed, as if he could tell the lustful thoughts that had been running through Roy’s head. As though he’d just realized that Roy had been watching him with more than friendly interest.</p><p>Ed dropped his gaze down into his two-thirds empty beer, then lifted it and chugged the rest. He slammed the stein down on the table, then looked at it in surprise as if he’d not meant to put it down that hard.</p><p>A sudden jab to Roy’s ribs made him turn and give Havoc a sharp look.</p><p>Havoc shrugged one shoulder, grinning. “See? If you doubted before, I think that’s enough to show he’s interested too. Have fun.”</p><p>Havoc moved quicker than he had any right to over to the bar, leaving Roy alone just as Ed approached his table and slid into the seat across from Roy. Ed’s cheeks were pink in a way they hadn’t been a few minutes ago, and Roy knew based on Ed’s tolerance that it wasn’t a result of the alcohol. Ed was twirling the knotted cherry stem between his fingers and looking at Roy with fierce determination.</p><p>“So,” Ed said.</p><p>And Roy finally, <em>finally</em> let himself hope.</p><p>But he still had <em>some</em> pride, and would at least attempt to play it a little cool. Roy raised an eyebrow, returning the ball to Ed’s court for the moment. He didn’t want to presume, didn’t want to start this off wrong, if there even was the type of <em>this</em> he’d been longing for forthcoming. He pushed his stein aside from its spot between them and put his hands on the table in its place, drumming his fingers and meeting Ed’s fiery look. “So?” he echoed, voice coming out more tentative, less confident, than he’d intended. <em>Damn it.</em></p><p>“Al’s not back from Xing for another week.”</p><p>Roy had a sense of where Ed was going with this, but again tread lightly. If he moved too fast and he and Ed weren’t on the same page, too much was at stake—his heart, for one. “Oh?” He let his voice indicate interest, without lacing his reply with innuendo.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ed pressed on, almost too casually, clearly taking care with his own tone. He dropped the cherry stem in the middle of the table, again, with what looked like deliberate casualness. “When I get home tonight, I’m gonna get accosted by his cats, and nobody’ll be there for me to bitch to if they’ve made a mess of the place again.”</p><p>“I see,” Roy said carefully, and picked up the knotted cherry stem. He tried not to think too much about the fact that it had been in Ed’s mouth, between Ed’s lips, and that touching it was so very close to touching Ed intimately. But it was hard <em>not</em> to think of that, since it was what had compelled him to pick it up. Still, he continued, “and he’s been gone, what, three weeks already?” He knew exactly how long Al had been gone, of course, but Ed didn’t need to know how closely Roy followed news of anyone or anything important to Ed. Deciding to take a bit of a risk, Roy added, “sounds a bit lonely.”</p><p>Ed’s eyes flashed dangerously, and for a moment Roy wished that he could reel the words back into his mouth.</p><p>“I just meant,” Roy attempted to smooth over, twirling the cherry stem between his fingers like Ed had been doing earlier, “it must be getting old, not having anyone to grouse to about feline antics while amongst wreckage they have caused, so the person you’re talking to can see the evidence of their crimes.”</p><p>Ed visibly relaxed, eyes softening somewhat. “Yeah, exactly. What’s the point if no one’s there to hear it? ’S not like the damn cats care, since they mess something else up again a few days later, no matter how much I think I’ve cat-proofed the place.”</p><p>Roy took a deep breath. “Well, I find myself too awake and too sober to retire for the night just yet. So if you could use a non-feline companion to accompany you home to vent to if they’ve wreaked <em>havoc</em>…” He shot a look at his instigating friend, who had settled into Ed’s old seat and was shamelessly watching Roy with a smirk. “...I wouldn’t be put out.”</p><p><em>I would </em>put out<em> if you wanted, though,</em> Roy didn’t add. He wasn’t <em>that</em> desperate, damn it, and besides, he didn’t <em>just</em> want sex with Ed, he wanted anything Ed would deign to share with him… Fuck, he’d been thinking along those lines far too much lately. He wondered what tells of his feelings he’d carelessly allowed to leak around his team, for them to not only have an office-wide betting pool, but for Havoc to push since everyone kept having to update their predictions due to Roy and Ed’s inaction.</p><p>But who could blame Roy for accidentally letting some bit of his feelings for Ed show? Ed was magnificent: a brilliant scientist with wit that complemented Roy’s own, whose athleticism was a fusion of power and grace. And he was handsome as hell. Though he’d stopped gaining height a few years ago, Ed had filled out nicely, keeping up with physical activity to burn off energy that had previously been used in fight after fight for his life and the lives of others. His strong arms were now both his own, his rarely exposed scarring the only evidence of his sacrifice and the replacement automail that had served as tool and weapon for years. His hair was glorious, and even in the artificial light of the bar, it shone in a way that made Roy want to reach out and touch it, tuck a few stray strands behind Ed’s ear… And that mouth, the mouth that had been working the cherry stem Roy still gripped, that produced everything from a beautiful laugh to strings of profanity, which Roy longed to kiss… <em>I need to pull myself together</em>. Roy reluctantly pushed aside those thoughts so he wouldn’t miss anything Ed said. What had they been talking about? Roy walking Ed home and allowing for cat complaints, right.</p><p>Ed looked relieved. “Yeah? I’m not tired or drunk either, and it’s still early but I don’t feel like staying out late… so that could be ok, I guess.”</p><p>Roy let go of some pretense and favored Ed with a warm smile. He tucked the cherry stem into his pocket deliberately, and Ed flushed. Roy took a chance, and winked at Ed. Not to say something specific, but to be more overtly flirtatious, to indicate to Ed that he was picking up what Ed was putting down.</p><p>Ed cleared his throat, opened and closed his mouth, then burst out laughing. Roy was briefly concerned that he’d messed up, and just sat there as Ed took a few moments to compose himself.</p><p>“You’re really somethin’ else, Mustang.” Ed grinned at Roy and wiped away a few tears—of mirth, apparently—that had formed at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Relieved, Roy chuckled. “That’s my line,” he said pointedly. “Well, if you replace ‘Mustang’ with ‘Ed’.”</p><p>Ed’s responding grin was somehow both warm and playful. “Damn right, I am. One of a kind.”</p><p>Roy hadn’t smiled this much in such a short period of time in a while, and he was loving it. He also relished the bolster in confidence he got from Ed flirting back. “Thank goodness for that. And not because the universe could only handle one of you, but for a more selfish reason: it makes it all the more special that I get to spend time in the company of the one and only Edward Elric.”</p><p>Ed’s blush, which had mostly faded, came back in full force. He did that adorable mouth opening and closing thing again before simply saying, “damn, Roy.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Roy was itching to get out of there, and be alone with Ed, even if all they’d do was talk and flirt more. He’d not been exaggerating about feeling privileged to spend time with Ed. He thought about offering to settle up for both of them, pay for Ed’s drinks, but didn’t want to possibly make a thing of it when they’d taken so many steps forward tonight. He could ask to take Ed out on a proper date soon. “Come on, let’s go settle our tabs, check on the cats, and see where the evening takes us, hmmm?”</p><p>Confidence radiated from Ed, who stood. “Sounds good,” he said, and grabbed Roy’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Damn, Ed was strong. Roy felt a bit like swooning, but managed to hold himself in check.</p><p>The settling of tabs was a blur, but Roy recovered his head enough to take in his team members’ visible approval of him and Ed saying good night together. Roy hadn’t realized that neither Ed nor himself had released the other’s hand until their joined hands received pointed looks. Everyone on the team was smiling in some way, from Riza’s tiny grin to Havoc’s suggestive smirk. As they made their way toward the door, Roy heard Havoc declare himself winner, and Riza point out that Havoc had intervened in a manner beyond what the betting pool rules allowed. Good-natured bickering ensued as Roy and Ed stepped out into the evening. Roy squeezed Ed’s hand as they walked toward Ed and Al’s apartment. Ed looked at him and squeezed back, grinning, before picking up the pace.</p><p>“What’s the hurry, Ed?” Roy teased lightly.</p><p>“What do you think?” Ed asked playfully. “You’re the one who’s so good at reading people.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I still prefer to get direct confirmation.”</p><p>“Fine. I’m looking forward to spending time with you. Happy?” There was only the slightest challenge in Ed’s voice.</p><p>“Quite. And I am looking forward to that as well,” Roy reassured.</p><p>They walked briskly in amicable quiet, and Roy acknowledged to himself that he’d have to find Havoc a thank-you gift for encouraging Ed to try the cherry stem trick (and maybe he’d find some way to preserve the knotted stem as a keepsake for himself, while he was at it). Havoc had been right, and it took a good friend to recognize two stubborn men pining for each other, realize that neither would make the first move without a push in the right direction, and then apply the needed nudge. The office betting pool, however much money was in it (and which Havoc wouldn’t get if the bickering in the bar ended in his disqualification) wasn’t from Roy directly, and wasn’t personal enough to show Roy’s gratitude.</p><p>And he <em>was</em> grateful; wherever tonight led, however his and Ed’s relationship changed (and he certainly had preferences, in the hopes he now allowed himself). Roy was already much happier than he’d been when attempting to hide his feelings, just after a short conversation with Ed, and walking with him hand in hand. He was looking forward to whatever the future held for them.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated, if you feel so inclined &lt;3</p><p>Since posting this, I've given in to the urge to follow this up with another piece that includes more getting-together stuff, and smut, and started writing it... So I've made a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784092">series page</a> for folks to follow if they want to get notified of when I continue! </p><p>I've been posting a bit about my progress on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa">@SaraTestarossa</a>.</p><p>Wishing folks well. May you and yours be safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>